Black Hole
by TattyAnn
Summary: Demi is the number one model in america right now, when the weight of the world falls down on her for the final time she takes a vacation to see her brother, James. It just happens to be the time that the rest of the band are there on vacation too.KxOC
1. One

**A/N: I really like the idea of this, anyways- It's actually an original story, like not a fanfic I'm working on but I thoguht, what the hell- I'll post it on here! :D So now it is a fanfic.. a big time rush fic.. I'm actually thinking of making a bigtimerushfanfiction web site, soon hopefully. :) Think it would be a good invesment? I mean not a free website but it would be free to join.. like JBFF.. anyways, never mind.. hmm.. uh.. BTR will be in the next chapter! **

**Pictures and outfits on my profile! **

**- Sarah x**

**One. **_Beauty comes from within but it only shines outside on a few._

_I really don't want to do this. _This is pathetic, utterly and totally unacceptable. Getting me up at four to be out and ready for the five in the morning shoot. Oh why did I choose this as a profession. I could have been an accountant or maybe even a lawyer, something with normal, sensible hours. I had crawled in at 3 in the morning after a drink and drive with my boyfriend and manager, Tommy. I thought he was supposed to be making sure I look my best not making me go to work with bags under my eyes.

"You're late." Andrea states as I huff, shoving my bags down on the floor and sitting on the black and silver stool, shoving my hair back into a pony tail she gets set on my face.

"I know, I got in late last night! Tommy had me 'on it' again." I shake my head a little trying not to disturb her soft touches to my face as I laugh. "Can you tell?" I open my eyes to see Andrea looking up my nose a little, she shakes her head no and continues with my eye brows. "What did you do last night?" I ask, looking down at my phone, sending out a quick tweet.

_Bed sounds so good right now, or star bucks! Either will do just fine. - _**Demi Fall-Diamond. **

"Stayed in with Rebecca and watched Cinderella twice, I could have killed myself, that's the sixteenth time this week we have watched it." She groans, I chuckle, her daughter Rebecca is absolutely gorgeous! She has a soft tan oval shaped face with deep mahogany eyes and a button nose. She is very polite for a seven year old, she's how a child should be. Andrea is raising her right.

"Still no word from Craig?" That's her boyfriend, he took off two weeks ago, without a goodbye or a note, anything would have done for Andrea, she ha been worried sick. He's probably in New York, he has always loved it there, since I met him anyway. That was five years a go though, when my modelling career kicked off Andrea was hired for make-up and Craig for my hair, he used to wear tight skinny jeans and plaid shirts, I swear if you walked passed him in the street his gay swagger would have made you giggle, he's a lovely guy though and is defiantly strait because there is no way you could pretend to be strait with Andrea around, I believe she could turn gay men back around, she has light tan skin from her mother's Latino side, deep mahogany eyes and a short black bob, she has a well structured face, a face of a model, she has the body of one too. Long tan legs and a tiny waist, she Is my idea of beauty.

"No, I don't really want to talk about that Demi." I nod, understanding slightly, not about her boyfriend leaving but the not wanting to talk bit, I get like that a lot, more than a lot actually. "You're all done." I smile at her, not yet looking in the mirror. "Want a coffee?" She asks as Ben takes over from her, starting on my hair. I can feel him gluing in the extensions already. Not that I mind, I find the heat sensation kind of relaxing.

"Please, no sugar or milk." She nods, wandering of to the back room to make everyone's drinks. Ben only started when Craig went missing, he's his younger brother, hairdressing is there family trade, he's almost identical to Craig apart from there hair, Craig's is a black short ruffled mess where as Ben's is a neat comb back blonde. He doesn't speak, not since his brothers take off anyway, something tells me he knows more than he is letting on but we will never know as he doesn't utter a word.

"You done Ben?" Cristal Monroe chimes, walking towards us, I feel Ben's hands leave my head. "Good." He must have nodded at her. "Come with me DemDem." She giggles as she takes my hand. "Okay so this is for Chanel, there new perfume so there will be two outfits, you're good with topless right?" I nod, not bothering to argue. I'm not really okay with topless but there is no point in putting up a fight, she is a very persuasive women. Her blonde hair flutters around her as she prances towards the rack of size two clothing. "These." She hands me a pair of the skinniest black jeans I have ever seen in my entire life. "These shoes." Black ankle boots with crusted gems stuck to the back of them. Cristal passes me a large selection of dark jewellery. "Go change." She mutters, pointing towards to the dressing room. I strip of out of my pale blue jeans and gray sweater, replacing them with the clothes she had handed me. I place my arm across my chest, hiding my breasts.

"How do I look?" I ask, she gasps, clapping her hands together in celibration of her creation.

"Do you want a mirror?" Cristal points to the covered up full length mirror, I shake my head no, it's bad look for me to even think about looking in a mirror until after the photos for that outfit have been taken. "They want you in there now." I nod, strutting out to the white canvas room, I take my stance, just as the photographer walks in the room, it's only me and him in here.

"Hi." I smile, shaking his hand. "You're new?" I ask, he nods, fiddling with his camera. "I'm Demi by the way." He nods still, not looking up at me, he's the same height as me, I'm tall anyway, I stand at 5'10 and I have four inch heals on so he must be six foot something. He has soft blonde hair and a broad chest. "I was thinking I could cover my boobs with my hair, a simple face, maybe black and white with me holding the bottle in pink, what do you think?" I ask, walking back towards the canvas. He shrugs his shoulders. "Any comment, anything at all?" I snap, he shakes his head no, bringing his camera to his eye and snapping a photo of me looking pissed. "Stop it! What's you're name?" I growl, beginning to get mad at the man. "Where the fuck is Tommy! Get him on the fucking phone now Andrea!" I scream, she runs into the room with my phone, passing it me.

"Hey babe." Tommy's calm southern voice rings through the phone, instantly calming me.

"What the hell with the new photographer? Does he speak or has he god his voice box removed?" The blonde man begins to chuckle slightly.

"Demi, he's one of the best just work with him. You'll never get to the top with that attitude."

"What the hell Tommy! I am at the top. Do you know how hard I work! For you as well! I pay you're fucking bills you ungrateful cunt." I scream, throwing the phone on the floor, it smashes.

"Demi, do you want to take a break?" Andrea asks, I shake my head no, I needed to get this over and done with.

"Why the hell aren't you going mental Andrea, you're boyfriends A-wall and you're mom's in a mental home. My life is pitch perfect and I feel like I'm being swallowed up by a black hole." She shrugs her shoulders, walking away from me, picking up my phone as she goes.

"Balls." I mutter, sitting down on the canvas floor, leaning against the back of it and looking towards the door where I can see Andrea crying on Ben's shoulder. "I'm such a fucking _retard_." I mutter. "I need to go." I stand up, he still takes photo's of me walking away, I grab a black blouse from the rack and shove it on, quickly buttoning it up before I grab my bags.

"Where are you going?" Cristal shouts after me, I spin around smirking slightly.

"On a vacation." I carry on walking but she shouts me again.

"But where?" She sounds worried, I shrug it off.

"To see my brother in L.A" With that I set off, to see James. Hope he doesn't mind seeing me after, three years.


	2. Two You need to leave

Demi P.O.V  
>I look up at the posh white door, it's obviously made of glass and it slides, I'm on the top floor of a posh aparment building, I had to get the adress off google. I take a deep breath<em>- hes family, hes my brother, he'll love to see me, I'm sure. <em>I place to raspy knocks on the white glass and wait pationtly, tapping my foot. Eventualy the door slides open, revealing a tall blonde man with pale plue eyes and bushy eyebrows, he gives me the once over before biteing his lip, I shake my head a little.  
>"Hi, who are you?" The man asks, still looking at my bare stomach and most likely my tits which are sort of visible through this top.<br>"Is James here?" I ask, not smileing at all, I pobably look like some kind of goth, but I'm not- I'm walking art.  
>"Yeah, who are you again? I didn't catch you're name." He asks, I role my eyes pushing past him.<br>"I didn't tell you my name." I mutter, wandering through the almost completely white apartment, it's very big for one guy. "You always did love the colour white didn't you?" I chuckle, looking over at my brother who is sat facing the window wit his glasses on, staring at a blank peace of paper. "If you're looking for song lyrics, you're screwed, that never was you're tallent James." His head snaps up to the sound of his name.  
>"Who the fuck let you in?" He barks, throwing his pad of paper on the white sofa beside him.<br>"Aw are you not happy to see me James? I thought after all this time you'd atleast welcome me in, offer me a cup of tea? Coffee if I'm lucky." I fake a smile for him before putting my bag on the sofa and sitting down.  
>"You're not staying here Demi, you need to leave." He says, picking up my bag and shoving it towards me. I look down, tears forming in my eyes.<br>"Please James, I don't even know me anymore- I'm so scared. I just need to crash here for a few days, clear m head a little then I'll stay out of you're life forever, I promise- if thats what you want, I'm gone." I whisper before looking over to him, he shakes his head, bringing his hand to his mouth and taking a deep breath.  
>"I can't believe I'm doing this, you can crash in the spare room for a few days, you pay you're way whilst you're here, I know you're not broke." He mutters, a tear roles down my cheek. "So what made you get kicked out of dream world then?" He asks, taking a sip of his coffee, black with one sugar, like always.<br>"I kind of ran away from it actually." I sigh, shoving my hair into a pony tale.  
>"Why?" He frowns, shouting over to the other man to make another coffee, white with three sugars.<br>"Because I'm an idiot, because I'm pretending to be this big supperstar but really I'm just a kid who's terified of herself." I whisper, looking out through the lass walls, which show the busy streats of newyork.  
>"You're rooms over there." He points over to a door, who'd of guessed, it's white.<p>

James P.O.V  
>I run my finger through my hair, letting out a deep sigh as I hear her bedroom door slam. "Whats up man?" I hear a rough voice call as Carlos comes into the room, logan by his side.<p>

"Just my.. oh she hasn't!" I groan out as I hear the shower switch back out.

"okay for one there is a taked chick in my bedroom, too she just kissed me. I font even care, she is the finest peace of ass I have ever seen."

"and she's my sister." I grimace thinking about the two of them together. "and she's his sister." He smirks, but his face drops when if realises what he just said.

"You have I sister?" Carlos asks, I nod. "You rice you where an only child." if scolds me, it wasn't I lie, I am.

"My family disowned her." A few confused faces show up across from me "demi, she..."

"Didn't act how a diamond should, I loved showing of my body, talking drugs, sleeping around amongst other stuff." Demi whispers as she enters the room, her hair damp and shorter than before. Had she cut it? "I just came in to give you these." she hands us all white tickets. "I heard you didn't get an invite so you can come as my guests."

"Thats great really, thanks Demi."


End file.
